


Полынь

by Send_a_raven



Series: Пятнадцать лет, Асгард [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Эпизод из детства - Асгард, пятнадцать лет, полынь и шнурки с бусинами.





	Полынь

Острый запах.  
Как будто лекарства, запах из детства, только в детстве он не нравился, а сейчас кажется - интересно. Странно. Откуда такое.  
Окно открыто, и Тор вывешивается наружу - смотрит вниз. Идет дождь, травой пахнет в комнате, грозой - снаружи.  
Полынь. Лекарства из полыни. 

Окно не было открыто две минуты назад.  
Тор залезает на подоконник.

Завидно даже.  
\- То есть меня они выгоняют спать, а тебе можно шастать по саду до ночи?  
Темнота смеется в ответ, пахнет теперь еще и мятой, и наконец ударяет молния - Локи становится видно. Он весь в грязи, босиком и сидит на полу, перебирая травы. Вот откуда запах.  
\- Зачем ты их сюда притащил?  
\- Тебе же интересно было в прошлый раз.

Интересно Тору было не про травы, но этого он не скажет. Приходится слезть, садиться рядом и смотреть.

\- Это полынь. Это мята, смотри, она разная, это лимонная, а это вербена. Это лаванда…  
У Локи все пальцы в земле. Куртку он где-то оставил, не хотел запачкать, видимо. На руках бесчисленные шнурки с бусинами, он снимает эти шнурки по одному и перевязывает ими пучки трав.

Тор ложится на пол там же, где сидел, и закрывает глаза. Хочется почему-то, чтобы Локи и к нему привязал бусину. 

\- Ты сейчас уснешь.  
Голос очень тихий.  
Я ведь давно его не видел, думается вдруг, он все время торчит в саду, пока я учусь драться.  
Тор с усилием открывает глаза.  
\- Нет, мне интересно. И я соскучился.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказал. Для кого я тут про лаванду распинаюсь, интересно.

Локи двигает всю траву куда-то в сторону и вытягивается рядом.  
Тор берет его за руку и тянет вверх, посмотреть на бусины. Запах полыни становится только сильнее.  
\- Зачем они все?  
\- Они для разных трав и для разных пучков. Их мама делает, чтобы сохранялись целебные свойства.  
\- Подари мне какую-нибудь. Вот, зеленую.  
\- Да хоть все. Тебе тоже надо сохранить целебные свойства?  
Локи смеется, и Тор пихает его локтем.  
\- Нет, мне просто так.

Локи долго перевязывает шнурки с зелеными и красными бусинами со своей руки на руку Тора, и в итоге они оба в грязи.  
\- Иди спи, у тебя же глаза закрываются.  
Куда идти, мне и тут хорошо. Это он, наверное, вслух разговаривает, потому что Локи отвечает.  
\- Ну, спи тут, а я пошел.  
И уходит, кажется, забирая все пучки с собой.

Остается только странное ощущение на щеке, как будто листочек приложили.


End file.
